Rocket
'''Rocket '''is a member of the Justice League and former member of The Team. Personality Raquel has a very short temper and a quick will to tell a person off. She seems to only be able to restrain this while talking to Icon and other members of the Justice League. She is shown to have a tendency to judge "a book by it's cover", evident when she first saw Aqualad and immediately took a liking to him, solely for his physical appearance. History 2010 Raquel was inspired by several of the young superheroes currently saving the world with their mentors to become a superhero. Raquel and Icon became superheroes in May 2010. Raquel took on the name Rocket and at some point, made herself a flight suit and acquired a belt that she could use to give her powers. She was the one who convinced Icon, a possible first for a sidekick, to become a hero in the first place. After her partner was inducted into the Justice League, Rocket felt mistreated since she convinced Icon to become a hero, she should have been celebrating with Icon and the others and not inside the Hall of Justice with the other members of The Team, a group composed of some of the same young heroes who inspired her. She and the other members of the team went to investigate a plane crash. She asked some members of the team why the Justice League wasn't investigating, only for Zatanna to tell her it was because of Robin's excellent hacking skills. Rocket and the others were attacked by Riddler, Chesire and a few of their grunts. Rocket was harmed by Apokoliptan weaponry during the fight but was rescued by Aqualad. After the Team won the battle and obtained the briefcase, Rocket watched as Zatanna silenced Riddler with her magic. She wanted to know if this was a normal day for them; Zatanna told her it pretty much was. She later went back to Mount Justice with the other members of the team. She watched as Batman congratulated the team for their work and sighed after finding out he was happy, due to his previous demeanor. She later asked what the "Mole" that the team was talking about was. She was later explained to by Kid Flash the the Team had intel that they had a traitor amongst them. She watched Superboy start to develop headaches. As the team explained what the mole matter was, secrets by Superboy, Artemis, and Miss Martian began to unravel; leaving Rocket once again baffled. Since their secrets were out, the three had nothing to fear and the Team helped ambush Lex Luthor, Sportsmaster, and Queen Bee and their allies. When Lex Luthor, Mercy, and an unconscious Queen Bee attempted to escape in a helicopter, Rocket chased after them. However, Rocket was occupied and held back by missiles. Unfortunately, she was needed back in battle as instructed by Aqualad and was unable to follow. Eventually, the Team won the battle, leaving Rocket to happily agree that this is a normal day for the heroes. She and the others were briefed at the base about Vandal Savage being captured and Red Arrow really being the mole and on the run by Batman. She stood by Zatanna as she noticed Batman's strange demeanor, along with Robin. She watched as Red Tornado shut down on them and was told to remain at the base with Kid Flash, Robin and Zatanna. She asked Zatanna if Red Arrow built himself a new body to party. She watched Black Canary come into Mount Justice and was shortly hit by Red Tornado's human body. 2011 On New Year's day, she went up to Aqualad and kissed him on the check. She told him that she was starting to like the team with each passing day. 2012-2015 Rocket stayed with the Team for five years until becoming a member of the Justice League along with former teammate Zatanna. On Nightwing's birthday, Rocket and Zatanna visited Mount Justice to wish him a happy birthday. She gave Nightwing a modest kiss after Zatanna kissed him and the two continued on to their first meeting with the Justice League since joining the team. 2016 Rocket was with Zatanna when she was asked for a statement from Cat Grant. Rocket and Zatanna continued to walk. The two arrived at the Watchtower. Rocket later went to Mount Justice to mourn the death of Artemis, along with past and present members of the team. Shortly after, she would have a bridal shower. She presumably invited every female member of the team and the Justice League. She sat with Black Canary, Wonder Girl and Bumblebee when Zatanna and Miss Martian arrived. She was hugged by Zatanna and given a present. Upon finding out the present was from Artemis, she quickly spiraled into depression and questioned herself openly of why she was having a bridal shower so soon after the death of her friend. After being convinced to continue the shower by Zatanna and Miss Martian, Rocket honored Artemis and toasted in her memory. Physical Appearance Raquel is an african american girl with short black hair and dark brown eyes. While waiting for the Justice League to be finished with the coronation of several members, Raquel wore a white turtleneck shirt underneath a purple jacket. Relationships Aqualad Rocket took a immediate interest in Aqualad the first time she heard him speak. She seems to be interested in a romantic relationship with him, especially due to her sharing a kiss with him shortly after defeating the Justice League on New Years Day. In the year 2016, the tension between the two seems to have subsided or died out completely. This may be due to her being under the belief that he is evil and is responsible for the death of Artemis. Nightwing While he was Robin and Rocket was still on the team, the two frequently helped each other during battle. It is speculated that the two looked out for each other more during their later years together. She at some point, was involved in a relationship with Nightwing, as confirmed by Zatanna when Rocket kissed him on his birthday. Trivia *Along with Red Arrow, Rocket spends the least amount of episodes as a member of the team. *Along with Zatanna, she was the only member of the first nine members of the team to not show up in the series' tie-in comic book until the 20th issue, which introduced the current members in the series. Gallery Daemoncap00006.png Rocket.png Category:Young Justice Category:Young Justice Characters Category:Young Justice Invasion